


Совпадения

by alameli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постфильм ("Первый класс"), Чарльз и Эрик ищут мутантов, и по воле случая (или не совсем) при этом встречаются.<br/>АУ по отношению к "Дням минувшего будущего".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совпадения

В первый раз это можно объяснить совпадением.  
Неприметный серый фургон появляется на заснеженной Уотер-стрит буквально через несколько секунд после того, как Азазель телепортируется сюда вместе с Магнето и остальными.  
Чарльз бледен, но улыбчив. Он в инвалидной коляске, и Эрик спрашивает себя — не осмеливаясь спросить его — надолго ли.  
— Надо полагать, вы воспользовались теми же данными Церебро, что и мы, — Чарльз сразу предлагает удобное объяснение их встрече, но Эрик не готов сразу в него поверить. — Выкрали из ЦРУ, когда похищали мисс Фрост?  
— Забрали, Чарльз. Мы забрали мисс Фрост и документы, которые касались мутантов, из ЦРУ, — поправляет его Эрик. — И досье на всех вас тоже. А мисс Фрост была так любезна, что стерла память агентам, с которыми мы встречались. Тем не менее, нет гарантий, что каких-то следов не осталось, и я надеюсь, что ты уже нашел более надежное место... чем то, где мы скрывались раньше.  
— Наше укрытие вполне надежно, спасибо, — трудно понять, иронизирует Чарльз или, правда, благодарен за беспокойство. — А с какой целью вы решили нанести визит семье Ханноверов?  
В доме, напротив которого они остановились, темно и тихо. Миссис Ханновер, которая по привычке проснулась рано, Эмма заставила уснуть как только они телепортировались.  
— Это очевидно. Я ищу новых сторонников.  
— А если точнее, набираешь армию?  
— Да, можно и так сказать, — отрезает Магнето. — А вы здесь зачем?  
— Мы пока...  
Чарльз запинается. Не хочет говорить при всех, или... не хочет говорить ему? Эрик сжимает зубы.  
— ... проверяем мутантов из списка. Без определенной цели. Хочу, чтобы они знали, кто они. И знали о нас.  
— Чтобы было с кем спасать мир? В этот раз — от меня?  
Чарльз качает головой, будто говоря: ты опять всё неправильно понял. Но вслух он говорит:  
— Билл Ханновер вряд ли пополнит ряды твоих солдат.  
— А я не думаю, что он прислушается к твоим советам, как занять в обществе людей достойное место.  
— Я не знаю, нужны ли ему мои советы, — задумчиво произносит Чарльз. — У Билли прекрасная семья и много друзей. Небольшой физический недостаток не сделал его изгоем. И именно поэтому причин покидать родной дом у него нет — со мной или с тобой, неважно.  
Рейвен при этих словах вздрагивает. Они с Чарльзом частенько встречаются взглядом, и кажется, ей не нравится, как развивается разговор.  
— И какой же... физический недостаток? — спрашивает она немного резко.  
Чарльз мешкает, прежде чем ответить. Снова долго смотрит ей в глаза, но трудно судить, о чем он думает.  
— Уши, — наконец, говорит Чарльз. — Чрезмерно большие... уши. Как следствие (или скорее причина) — у мальчика хорошо развит слух. Но не думаю, что это будет так уж полезно вам в вашей... войне.  
Эрик снова чувствует раздражение.  
— Я сам решу, полезно или нет, а сам проверю, какие способности есть у этого мутанта. А тебе Чарльз, не пойти бы в... — злость утихает не то под внезапным порывом ветра, бросившим Эрику в лицо снежную пыль, не то от того, что Саммерс хватается за спинку кресла Чарльза, готовясь при необходимости оттолкнуть его и отразить нападение. Саммерс, черт его возьми, видит в Эрике угрозу. — ... в больницу, — тихо заканчивает Эрик. Он бы еще добавил, что Чарльз выглядит бледным и вымотанным. И что, прежде чем разъезжать в холод по жалким городишкам, чтобы навестить жалких мутантов, ему бы стоило сначала встать на ноги. Но Эрик в шлеме, а высказать всё это вслух мешает присутствие других людей, гордость и Куба.  
Чарльз, тем не менее, всматривается в него с каким-то странным выражением, как будто часть мыслей всё же улавливает. Или как будто тоже многое ему говорит в этот момент — и тоже не вслух.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, спасибо, — он слабо улыбается. — Эрик, я не пытаюсь ввести тебя в заблуждение: у Билла Ханновера, действительно, развитый слух и... большие уши. Мисс Фрост может подтвердить. Если не ошибаюсь, она уже заглянула в память миссис Ханновер.  
Эмма еще раз скользит по воспоминаниям обитателей дома, нарочито небрежно, так что миссис Ханновер испуганно садится на кровати, озираясь по сторонам и прижав руку к сердцу. Чарльз тоже касается сознания женщины, успокаивая. Эмма с притворным огорчением вздыхает, как бы сожалея, что Чарльз не одобряет ее способа действий. И только потом поворачивается к Эрику, который сверлит ее требовательным взглядом.  
— Слух у парня более чем выдающийся, при желании он прослушивает весь город. В остальном твой... друг не обманул, — «друг» звучит с вопросительной интонацией, но Эрик делает вид, что не заметил. — Большие уши. Любящие родители. Несколько друзей. В школе дразнят, но он привык. Поступления в университет ждет со свойственной всем подросткам нервозностью. Очень... обычный мальчик, ничего примечательного, — в устах Эммы это звучит, как оскорбление. — Для нас он будет скорее обузой, Магнето.  
Эрик молчит пару секунд, раздумывая. Отступать он не любит, но мутант с эктраординарным слухом ему в команде ни к чему: и так уже приходилось скрывать мысли от Фрост, не хватало еще постоянно опасаться быть подслушанным. К тому же, в бою такая способность почти совсем бесполезна, а лучшего из шпионов — Рейвен — он уже заполучил.  
— Он твой, — бросает он Чарльзу. — Удачи.  
Нужно убираться отсюда. И в следующий раз он сначала выяснит, какими именно способностями обладает мутант из списка.  
А еще разузнает, надолго ли Чарльз оказался в кресле.  
— Что ж, до свидания, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз, когда тот оборачивается к Азазелю.  
— Он предпочитает — «Магнето», — успевает сказать Рейвен, прежде чем они исчезают с Уотер-стрит.

 

* * *

Телепортировавшись на аллею Борден в Пайн Буш, Магнето в ту же секунду видит выползающий из-за угла серый фургон. Это настолько невероятно, что ему хочется протереть глаза.  
— Это не может быть совпадением, — раздраженно констатирует он, обращаясь к Эмме.  
— Я тут ни при чем, — она пожимает плечами. — Я была здесь всего несколько секунд, нашла мутанта и считала первое попавшееся его воспоминания о способностях. Я не почувствовала присутствия телепата. Или других мутантов.  
Эрик упрямо сжимает губы.  
— Они как-то узнали, что мы будем здесь сегодня.  
— Как-то узнали, — улыбается Эмма, задерживаясь взглядом на стоящей рядом Рейвен.  
Та смотрит в ответ с вызовом и сжимает руки в кулаки.  
Укутанный в широкий теплый шарф Чарльз уже едет в их сторону на своей чертовой коляске. Эрик успел выяснить, в какой больнице Чарльза оперировали, но из-за поездки за «перспективным» мутантом (как обозначила результаты своей проверки Эмма) выяснение подробностей травмы пришлось отложить.  
— Рад видеть, — произносит Чарльз, — что людей в твоей армии пока не стало больше.  
— В твоей, кажется, тоже, — отвечает шпилькой Эрик и косится на фургон. — А те, что есть, боятся даже нос из машины показать. Хэнк всё еще синий?  
— Синий. И если будет нужно, он к нам подойдет, — заверяет его Чарльз.  
— Я догадываюсь, как ты вычисляешь, к кому мы приедем — следуешь по списку по порядку...  
— Если тебе неприятно сталкиваться с нами, в следующий раз возьми координаты из нижней части списка.  
— Нет, если тебе неприятно, сам возьми из нижней, — с какой-то детской обидой отрезает Эрик. — Но как ты вычисляешь день и время нашего визита?  
— По звездам, — по губам Чарльза проскальзывает знакомая озорная улыбка.  
Не будь Эрик так напряжен, он бы поддержал шутливый тон.  
— Хорошо, я сам выясню, как. А теперь вам лучше уйти, потому что в этот раз я не отступлю. Я знаю, какие у этого мутанта способности, и он мне нужен.  
— Тебе так нравится женское общество?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Мутант, живущий здесь — девушка. Так в этом твой план? Создать группу, состоящую из красивых женщин, чтобы у тех, кто столкнется с ними — рука не поднялась воевать всерьез? Не сочтите это за неуважение к вашим способностям, дамы, — Чарльз церемонно кланяется в сторону Эммы и Рейвен.  
— Чарльз, перестань. Мутанта зовут Морган Уолкер, и он не девушка, — Эрику приятно продемонстрировать глубину собственной осведомленности. — Ты всерьез надеешься провести меня?  
— Морган — девушка. Это ведь и женское имя тоже. У нее есть парочка... мужских хобби: мотоциклы и хм... драки. И характер у нее тяжелый. Смею предположить, она очень разнообразит будни твоей команды. Вот и она, кстати.  
Из дома, напротив которого они остановились, раздаются крики, дверь резко открывается, явно от пинка ногой, и на крыльце появляется невысокого роста девушка. Одета она в черную мини-юбку и короткую куртку, на ногах высокие сапоги на шнуровке — так что кажется не слишком удачным негативом Эммы Фрост, и та поджимает губы, наблюдая за Морган Уолкер.  
— Я всё равно это сделаю! — кричит между тем Морган кому-то в доме. — Ты не сможешь мне запретить!  
Из глубины дома ей что-то отвечает мужской голос, Морган показывает средний палец и под гневную брань маршевым шагом отправляется куда-то вверх по улице.  
Мутантов она не замечает — видимо, Чарльз постарался. А может и Эмма — Эрик только сейчас обращает внимание, что она не стала превращаться в алмаз. Решила, что справится с Чарльзом и так? Или Рейвен была права по поводу Фрост — что ей не стоит доверять? Рейвен и Ангел после неудачи с Ханновером не упускали случая намекнуть, что в утечке информации может быть виновата только Фрост. И, как бы та не уверяла, что защищает их от телепатических щупалец Чарльза, возможно, он всё-таки умудрился дотянуться. Может, уже построил новое Церебро, хотя та же Эмма твердила об обратном.  
Попытки девушек посеять в нем сомнения друг о друге возобновлялись регулярно, и глядя вслед Морган Уокер, которая удаляется, восклицая себе под нос: «Никто мне не указ!», Эрик чувствует внезапный приступ головной боли.  
— Как я говорил, у мисс Уолкер непростой характер, — улыбается Чарльз.  
— Это — наш мутант? — всё же уточняет Эрик у Фрост.  
— Да, это он... она. Признаться, из ее мыслей никак не следовало, что она — девушка.  
— Качество твоих услуг начинает вызывать у меня сильные сомнения.  
— Эрик! — поспешил вмешаться Чарльз. — Ошибка в этом случае вполне объяснима, не стоит...  
— Со своими людьми, Чарльз, — в голосе послышалась неприкрытая угроза, — я разберусь сам.  
Секунду спустя они телепортируются прочь, а Чарльз подъезжает к фургону.  
— Что ж, пойдемте пока познакомимся с родителями девушки.  
— Но как всё-таки получается? Что мы приезжаем одновременно с Эриком? — интересуется Алекс, который в восторге от продемонстрированного мисс Уокер бунтарства, поэтому впервые с охотой следует за Чарльзом, чтобы поучаствовать в «этих ваших нудных нравоучениях».  
— Иногда то, что кажется нам слишком очевидным или наименее вероятным, на самом деле и является разгадкой, — туманно отвечает ему Чарльз.

 

* * *

Эрик сам добывает историю болезни и разговаривает с несколькими врачами, лечившими и оперировавшими Чарльза. Прибегать к помощи Рейвен в этом случае не хочется, а многолетние поиски Шмидта научили его доставать нужную информацию с помощью манипуляций и обмана.  
Но поверить в то, что узнал, он не может. Не хочет. Чарльз — инвалид до конца жизни из-за случайной пули, которую Эрик, не глядя, отшвырнул от себя? Невозможно. Неприемлимо.  
Не зная, что делать с этой правдой и не желая ее признавать, Эрик с головой уходит в обдумывание, за кем из мутантов отправиться в следующий раз. И как сделать так, чтобы никто не смог ему помешать.  
Проверять, какие способности у несколько мутантов из списка (и какой у них, черт возьми, пол, возраст, цвет кожи и религия), он в этот раз отправляет не только Эмму, но и Рейвен. Пусть они терпеть друг друга не могут, но сведения приносят более чем полные и, стараясь перещеголять друг друга, отмечают детали, которые поодиночке бы упустили.  
Выбранная по итогам этой «разведки» кандидатура кажется Эрику исключительно удачной. Мэтт Пирс. 21 год, сбежал из дома в 17-ть, случайно убив отца. Эмма, впрочем, утверждает, что не случайно. И что на его совести еще как минимум две смерти, преднамеренность которых Пирс отрицает даже в мыслях, хотя его воспоминания свидетельствуют об обратном. Услышав об этом, Эрик с горечью отмечает про себя, что возможно, у него с Пирсом есть что-то общее. Нелюдим, не особо дружелюбен, опасен. Не сидит на одном месте, испробовал несколько профессий, охотно обучается, быстро осваивает новые навыки. Мутация — обладает иммунитетом ко многим, а, возможно, и ко всем болезням. Способен излечить от любой, на что идет неохотно. Накопленную «память» об излеченной болезни может позднее использовать, чтобы заразить других. Экспериментируя с этим механизмом излечения-заражения, Пирс и оказался причастен к нескольким смертям. Уникальная мутация — Чарльз бы согласился. Своей сутью ставящая ее обладателя перед выбором — спасать или губить. Эрик собирался помочь Пирсу окончательно определиться.  
Обсудив с командой, когда и где можно было бы встретиться с Пирсом, Эрик говорит им быть готовыми утром. Если Чарльз появится опять — его возьмет на себя Эмма. Хэнком займется Рейвен, Хавоком — Ангел. А Азазель с Эриком заберут мутанта, после чего Азазель вернется за остальными. Риптайд в этот раз остается на базе. Чарльз ведь что-то говорил о том, что у него рука не поднимется воевать с женщинами? Вот и посмотрим.  
Ближе к ночи Эрик приходит в комнату Азазеля, и сообщает, что план изменился. Они вдвоем отправляются за Пирсом прямо сейчас. Никаких церемоний. Просто телепортируют его сюда, а объясняться будут потом. Заодно проверят сразу, насколько крепкие у этого парня нервы.

 

* * *

Мэтт Пирс оказывается не из пугливых.  
Очутившись в обшарпанной многоэтажке в Квинсе, где обитает Пирс, Эрик секунду мешкает, всматриваясь в темноту длинного коридора. Появление Чарльза в этот раз абсолютно невозможно. Как бы тот не узнавал об их планах, добраться сюда за те три минуты, которые ушли у Эрика на принятие решения и разговор с Азазелем, Чарльз никак не может. Разве что верной была одна из самых нелепых версий — что у самого Чарльза или у кого-то из его мутантов есть дар предвидения, но в этом Эрик сильно сомневается.  
Появление Чарльза невозможно еще и потому, что в доме не работает лифт.  
Эрик передергивает плечами, стряхивая эту мысль, и коротким движением пальцев открывает замок квартиры Пирса.  
На первый взгляд комната кажется пустой, но Эрик замирает, сделав пару шагов.  
— Не знаю, какого дьявола тебе нужно, но лучше убирайся, пока цел, — раздается голос из темноты где-то со стороны окна.  
Эрик чувствует металл направленного на него пистолета.  
— Дьявола? Да, это он и есть. Азазель!  
Мутант возникает буквально перед носом у Пирса, скалясь в жутковатой усмешке.  
Пирс вздрогивает, но не теряется — и всё-таки успевает нажать на курок перед телепортацией.  
С некоторых пор Эрик не склонен недооценивать пистолеты — и пуля застревает в стволе. 

 

* * *

Пирс с интересом выслушивает его речь о мутантах и людях, о превосходстве, о справедливости.  
Кивает и даже восклицает: «это точно!» и «как же ты прав, чувак!». Потом спрашивает, есть ли у них пожрать.  
Что ж, недостатки воспитания исправятся со временем. Тем более, что Пирс быстро адаптируется.  
День спустя он уже клеится к Ангел и Рейвен, почему-то не обращая внимания на Эмму, что ее, очевидно, устраивает.  
Два дня спустя Азазель, по просьбе Рейвен разок оттелепортировавший Пирса от нее подальше, заболевает чем-то, покрываясь пятнами, более красными, чем его кожа. Магнето железным прутом зажимает Пирса у стены и объясняет ему, что они — одна команда. Пирс кивает.  
На следующее утро Ангел и Рейвен чихают и кашляют. Риптайд исчезает, буркнув что-то про дела. Хлопки телепортации Азазеля слышны каждый раз, как только Пирс оказывается в его поле зрения. Эмма спокойна, и Магнето подозревает, что она сразу покопалась в голове Пирса, и тот ее попросту не видит.  
Еще одна беседа не приводит ни к каким результатам, кроме фальшивого видимого согласия.  
— Ты можешь... отредактировать его поведение? — пересилив некоторое неприятие телепатического вмешательства такого рода, интересуется Эрик у Эммы.  
— Могу, — c легкостью отвечает она, совершенно не смущенная просьбой. — Но тогда мне придется регулярно проверять его, а во время наших акций — непрерывно контролировать. Мне это кажется... не очень разумной тратой сил.  
Эрик соглашается, что нужно придумать другой выход.  
Рейвен приходит к нему, отчаянно кашляя.  
— А давай... — кашляет, — ...отправим... — кашляет, — ...этого... — кашляет и ругается, — ...к Чарльзу?  
Эрик хочет удержаться от резкого ответа, видя, какой измученной она выглядит, но он и сам взвинчен и раздосадован, поэтому говорит:  
— Если ты не заметила, Чарльз и так не совсем здоров.  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, не мигая, потом Рейвен молча уходит.

 

* * *

— Ты вылечишь всех, — медленно произносит Магнето, — и уйдешь отсюда живым и в здравом уме. Иначе либо я убью тебя, либо наш телепат превратит твои мозги в кашу.  
— Я убью тебя быстрее, — пожимает плечами Пирс. — И мучительнее. Подожди, какой телепат?  
Эмма принимает алмазную форму, надеясь, что в ней будет защищена от разрушительного воздействия Пирса.  
Подозрения Эрика подтверждаются — Пирс впервые видит ее.  
— Это Эмма, — представляет ее Эрик.  
— Это Эмма, — повторяет Пирс и удивленно касается ладонью своих губ. — Это Эмма. Это Эмма. Это... эй, хватит!  
— Если не согласишься, будешь повторять эти слова без перерыва, пока не сдохнешь от голода и жажды, — с улыбкой говорит Эмма.  
Пирс щурится, и Эрик уверен — пробует добраться до Эммы через ее азмазный шит. Она смотрит уверенно и беззаботно, и может быть, Эрику только кажется, что он чувствует ее страх.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Пирс. — Ладно. Но пусть красный закинет меня куда-нибудь... в Китай или Индию, окей? Давно хотел съездить в какую-нибудь экзотическую страну, но вечно бабла не хватало.  
В экзотическую страну, думает Эрик, смотря в темные, бездонные глаза Мэтта Пирса. Где можно освоить новые формы вирусов. А, попав туда с помощью Азазеля, оставаться инкогнито.  
— Договорились, — сухо отвечает он вслух. — Но если я когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, я тебя убью.

 

* * *

Эмма уходит вскоре после этих событий.  
— Ничего личного, — уверяет она, алмазом замерев на другом конце комнаты. — Когда-нибудь ты поставишь мир на колени. И мы, наверняка, еще увидимся.  
— Я не буду рад нашей встрече, — криво улыбается Эрик и отворачивается.  
Он никогда ее не простит.  
Несколько часов спустя он обнаружит, что она унесла с собой все данные по мутантам.

 

* * *

Пару имен из списка Эрик помнит, найти адреса сложнее, но Рейвен предлагает поискать в телефонных справочниках. Она не упрекает его, не намекает, что была права, вообще не вспоминает об Эмме, и Эрик ценит в ней способность не оглядываться назад.  
Только один из запомнившихся мутантов — не ребенок, не девчонка и не абсолютно бесполезен.  
Эрик приходит за ним один, в обычной одежде. Паренек курит, спрятавшись за углом здания приюта, где живет последние пару лет.  
— Не говорите мисс Стилз, — лукаво улыбнувшись, просит он.  
— Не скажу, — кивает Эрик, не удержавшись от ответной улыбки. И тут же спрашивает: — Хочешь уйти отсюда?  
Паренек ощутимо напрягается, рука с сигаретой застывает на уровне груди, он смотрит на Эрика пристально, изучающе.  
— Мне почти восемнадцать, мистер, я скоро и так отсюда уйду. Возьмите кого-то из малышей — Рэнди, например, настоящий ангелочек.  
— Я похож на человека, который хочет усыновить ребенка? — с некоторой иронией уточняет Эрик.  
— Не очень, — помедлив, отвечает Крис Брэдли. — Тогда чего вы хотите, мистер?  
Эрик протягивает руку в сторону детских качелей неподалеку, кресло взмывает вверх и застывает в воздухе, слишком резко и неподвижно, чтобы это могло показаться случайным.  
— Я могу управлять металлом. Я родился с этой способностью и долгое время думал, что это случайность, ошибка природы или генетический недостаток. Не так давно оказалось, что... я не один.  
— Не один, — шепотом повторяет Крис, в его взгляде — смесь восторга и недоверия.  
Невольно вспоминается момент, когда они с Чарльзом вынырнули из-под воды, «ты не один» эхом отдается в ушах, и Эрик даже оглядывается по сторонам, но Чарльза здесь нет. Пусть без шлема, уязвимый для телепатии, но Эрик уверен, что присутствие Чарльза он бы почувствовал — как тогда, в воде. Почувствовал бы, что не один.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я... — Крис не договаривает.  
Эрику не очень хочется рассказывать об этом сейчас, когда список потерян. Но и врать этому пареньку тоже не хочется, он останавливается на укороченной версии событий.  
— В ЦРУ создали машину, которая может найти людей со способностями — мутантов. Сейчас эта машина разрушена, но остался небольшой список координат тех, кого мы успели найти, пока сотрудничали с правительством.  
— Больше не сотрудничаете?  
— Нет, — вот теперь Эрик может ответить твердо и уверенно, со всей силой своих убеждений. — Увидев, на что мы способны, правительство решило нас уничтожить, несмотря на то, что мы спасли их от ядерной угрозы. У них не получилось, потому что мы сильнее.  
Кажется, у парня кружится голова от свалившихся на него новостей. Но он собирается с мыслями и обрушивает на Эрика град вопросов:  
— Вас много? А способности у всех разные или есть одинаковые? А чем вы занимаетесь? Мистер, а зачем вам нужен я?  
Эрик улыбается — ему даже непривычна искренняя радость, охватившая его: не приправленная сомнительными намерениями или расчетом.  
— Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр, — представляется он, наконец. Кивает на лавочку неподалеку. — Давай присядем? И я расскажу тебе всё, что ты захочешь узнать.

 

* * *

Крис нравится Рейвен, и она обещает придумать для него подходящее прозвище. Азазель относится к нему — как и ко всем остальным — без особого интереса, но то, что при встрече Крис первым протягивает руку для знакомства, кажется, производит на него хорошее впечатление. С Риптайдом они находят общий язык, когда тот узнает, что Крис генерирует электричество. Они даже пытаются проверить, что получится, если совместить их способности, но выжигают часть футбольного поля, куда отправились тренироваться.  
— Я плохо себя контролирую, — с огорчением поясняет Крис. — Импульсы иногда возникают произвольно, в неподходящий момент — у меня столько неприятностей из-за этого было! А когда нужно — получаются либо слишком слабыми, либо слишком сильными. Я всегда боялся... что кто-нибудь пострадает. Мне случалось обжечь родителей и друзей.  
— С нами тебе не нужно бояться.  
— Да, вы... сильнее, если можно так выразиться. Но не застрахованы от ран.  
— Ты правильно сказал — мы сильнее. Быстрее и выносливее, чем обычные люди. Мы были рождены с этими способностями, и не нам их бояться.  
— Это здорово звучит, — Крис улыбается немного мечтательно.  
— Так что смелее, — заканчивает Эрик, любуясь чужим воодушевлением. — Тренировки помогут. 

 

* * *

С помощью Рейвен Эрику удается узнать, что подлодка Шоу и обломки «Дрозда» всё еще лежат на песчаном берегу, сыгравшем столь значительную роль в судьбе мира, что обе стороны конфликта предпочли это скрыть. Власти Кубы оставили трофеи себе, и местные ученые и военные занимались исследованиями места крушения.  
На «Каспартине» оставались — как уверяла когда-то Эмма — записи и документы Шоу об экспериментах над мутантами, некоторые еще со времен концлагеря, некоторые более поздние.  
— Мы хотим забрать документы? — спросил Крис, выслушав объяснения Эрика.  
— Документы. И оружие.  
— Бомбы?  
— Ракеты, которыми была снаряжена подлодка, да.  
— Ты хочешь забрать ядерное оружие? — в голосе Криса — осторожное удивление.  
— Конечно. Более того, я хочу, чтобы люди знали, что оно у меня.  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебя боялись?  
— Чтобы со мной считались, — мягко поправляет его Эрик.  
— Угроза ядерным оружием — не лучший способ добиться уважения.  
Эрик переглядывается с Рейвен, прислушивающейся к их беседе из другого конца комнаты.  
— Ты же читал их отчеты о событиях под Кубой, — объясняет он Крису, как маленькому. — Разве кто-нибудь из людей написал там правду? Разве кто-то из них признался, что на самом деле видел? «Незаурядные технологии», «обман зрения», «фантастические трюки» — они собираются замалчивать реальные события до скончания веков. Что ж, возможно, им будет проще называть вещи своими именами, если имя «Магнето» будет означать не только непонятный им «генетически обусловленный электромагнетизм», но и более понятный «ядерный взрыв».  
— Ты так настойчиво противопоставляешь себя людям, как будто... — Крис запнулся.  
— Как будто?  
— Как будто сам — не человек.  
— В каком-то смысле, это так.  
— Твои родители были мутантами?  
Этот вопрос выбивает у Эрика почву из-под ног. Он несколько секунд молчит, прежде чем ему удается разлепить губы:  
— Нет, они были обычными людьми. Они погибли в концлагере во время Второй мировой.  
— Ох, — лицо Криса искажается от шока и искреннего сожаления. — Прости. Это ужасно. Теперь я немного лучше понимаю... — он переходит почти на шепот, рассуждая сам с собой, — твое предубеждение. Раз ты был... там — ты видел людей в их самых отвратительных проявлениях. Способными на любое преступление. К тому же, они отняли у тебя твоих близких.  
Крис не смотрит на него, и поэтому не видит выражение глаз Эрика при этих словах. Люди отняли? Отца — да.  
— И я помню всё, что ты говорил про эволюцию, — громче продолжает Крис. — Что мы сильнее. Но ты предлагаешь поступить так, как поступали обычные люди в войнах друг с другом на протяжении тысяч лет. Как поступали те, кто был слабее. Вооружиться! — Крис задыхается от собственной смелости. От эмоций, внезапно переполнивших его. — Имея оружие, более мощное, чем ракеты — ты ведь рассказывал, что смог остановить их — ты опускаешься до уровня людей, к которым испытываешь столько презрения. Стать понятным им врагом, одним из многих — разве это то, что тебе нужно?  
Эрик пристально всматривается в него, не в силах отмахнуться от его слов, но не желая признавать их правоту.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне моего брата, — внезапно раздается голос Рейвен, видимо, решившей прийти Эрику на помощь.  
Но от ее слов становится почему-то хуже.  
— Брата? — тут же переспрашивает Крис. — Он тоже мутант? Ты нас познакомишь?  
И прежде, чем Рейвен успевает открыть рот, Эрик отвечает:  
— Да.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз чувствует появление Азазеля. Его мыслей не прочесть, но специфический телепатический «фон» весьма ярко выражен, невозможно не заметить. В отличие от Эрика, которого всё равно, что нет, когда он в шлеме. С ними мальчик, чьи мысли читать так же легко, как надписи на рекламных плакатах.  
Азазель почти сразу исчезает, а пару секунд спустя слышится яростный рев — Хэнк тоже заметил Эрика и приглашает его на разговор по душам.  
Пока они выясняют отношения (что сопровождается несколькими ощутимыми ударами и скрежетом железа) Чарльз успевает узнать о последних событиях в жизни Эрика и его команды из мыслей мальчика. Что ж, с тех пор, как пропала возможность быть в курсе их дел, ничего существенного не произошло. Интересно, спросит ли Эрик об этом — как получалось, что они дважды оказывались в одном и том же месте. И посвящать ли его в разгадку, слишком простую, чтобы ею хотелось похвастать. 

В первый раз Чарльза предупредила Рейвен. Может, надеялась убедить его всё же принять их сторону, а может, хотела показать, что заняла среди сторонников Эрика не последнее место. Или просто — повидаться. В ее мыслях всегда было много противоречивых эмоции и желаний, но при встрече Чарльзу показалось, что рядом с Эриком она учится лучше разбираться в себе. Только пугало, что со временем она может стать кем-то совершенно ему незнакомым.  
Та встреча Рейвен огорчила: и из-за его инвалидной коляски, и из-за того, какой оборот принял разговор. Больше всего она опасалась потерять доверие Эрика из-за старых сентиментальных привязанностей. «Старый», «прошлый» — так она мысленно именовала всё, связанное с Чарльзом. Звонить ему снова Рейвен, конечно, не стала.  
Во второй раз ему неожиданно сообщила место и время Эмма. Ее мотивы были еще более туманными, чем у Рейвен, но во время той второй встречи она не стала принимать алмазную форму, и они с Чарльзом «пообщались». Оказалось, что быть инструментом в руках очередного кандидата на должность властелина мира Эмму уже не увлекало. Или, возможно, она сомневалась, что решимости у Эрика столько же, сколько у Себастьяна Шоу, и что он сумеет зайти так же далеко. Эмме хотелось обрести устойчивую почву под ногами, хотелось достичь чего-то конкретного, она думала о том... о чем думал и сам Чарльз. Покинув команду Эрика, Эмма приехала в особняк, и они долго говорили. Иметь рядом второго телепата было бы столь же заманчиво, сколь и затруднительно. Они решили идти дальше разными путями, но Чарльз был уверен, что рано или поздно они пересекутся. 

От воспоминаний его отвлекает звук хлопнувшей двери.  
— Эрик, — приветствует он друга. На щеке у того длинная царапина, а плащ порван в нескольких местах, и он с досадой сбрасывает его с себя, комкает и швыряет в камин. — Я ставил на тебя, только не говори Хэнку.  
Эрик делает неопределенный жест рукой, означающий, вероятно «не сейчас!», отходит к окну, чтобы успокоиться. Восстановив дыхание и вернув себе самообладание, поворачивается к Чарльзу, приклеив к лицу тонкую натянутую улыбку.  
— Я привез тебе мутанта. Пока я... «здоровался» с Хэнком, Шон уволок его на экскурсию по дому.  
— Мальчик знает, что ты его собираешься тут оставить?  
— Крис наивен, но не глуп, — улыбка Эрика становится еще более натянутой. — Он больше подходит твоей команде миротворцев. Будете вместе обсуждать, какие люди хорошие и как защитить их от меня. Он тебе понравится.  
— О, я не сомневаюсь, — Чарльз наклоняет голову, рассматривая Эрика. — Интересно то, что он нравится и тебе.  
— Он... — Эрик отбрасывает напрашивающийся ответ «чем-то похож на тебя», — видит мир лучше, чем он есть.  
Что, в общем-то, звучит именно как «чем-то похож на тебя», и судя по улыбке Чарльза, он улавливает этот подтекст.  
— Он из приюта?  
Эрик кивает.  
— Что ж, я с радостью предложу ему крышу над головой.  
— Ты можешь предложить ему гораздо больше, — срывается с губ Эрика раньше, чем он успевает себя остановить.  
Чарльз вопросительно приподнимает бровь, предлагая продолжить.  
— Ты не захотел признаваться, что именно планируешь сделать, но для меня это очевидно — открыть школу. Только для мутантов: чтобы они могли здесь учиться в окружении своих, развивать свои способности. А те, от кого отказались или кто лишился родителей, как Крис — могли бы здесь жить.  
— Да, — медленно соглашается Чарльз. — Это приходило мне в голову.  
— Но ты сомневаешься?  
— Немного.  
— Почему?  
Чарльз сглатывает и опускает взгляд на свои неподвижные колени, и Эрик догадывается.  
— Чарльз, я был у одного специалиста в Европе, — слова приходится выталкивать наружу через ком, застрявший в горле, — его заинтересовал твой случай, и возможно, он смог бы помочь. Я не верю, что...  
— Я не готов, — Чарльз поднимает руку, останавливая его, — говорить с тобой об этом.  
Эрик бледнеет, но остановливаться на полпути не в его правилах.  
— Ладно. Я всё же дам его имя и адрес Хэнку. И извини, что я за твоей спиной полез в твои медицинские карты — ты должен понять меня... Главное, что я хотел сказать: неважно, на коляске или без нее, ты остаешься одним из самых умных и обаятельных людей, которых я встречал. Ты умеешь убеждать и воодушевлять.  
— Не всегда и не всех, — поправляет его Чарльз.  
— Да, — Эрик пожимает плечами. — Но ты не перестаешь пытаться. Иначе не позволил бы мне стоять здесь и говорить с тобой.  
Почти минуту они просто смотрят друг на друга, наслаждаясь ощущением взаимопонимания, которое, казалось, было утеряно.  
— Я... — Чарльз откашливается, — спасибо за эти слова. И думаю, школе — быть.  
Эрик кивает, чувствуя удовлетворение — ради этого стоило пережить очередное разочарование в поисках сторонников. И даже подраться со Зверем. Больше ему тут делать нечего, и он разворачивается к двери.  
— И, знаешь, Эрик? Эта идея с ядерными ракетами — действительно, неудачная.  
Эрик резко останавливается, восклицая:  
— Как, черт возьми?.. — и тут же разочарованно стонет, поняв, что Чарльз прочел мысли Криса.  
— Если всё же решишь за ними отправиться — не удивляйся, если ракет там уже не будет.  
— Я найду другие! — раздражаясь, рявкает Эрик. — Рано или поздно тебе перестанет везти.  
Мысль признаться в том, как именно Чарльз узнавал об остальных его планах, улетучивается без следа. Вместо этого он делает очень многозначительное лицо и таинственно сообщает:  
— Друг мой, дело вовсе не в везении.  
И выражение лица Магнето, поистине, бесценно.


End file.
